


Who Can Tame My Wild Heart?

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam is awful, F/F, Soulmate AU, but the bees are flying, domestic abuse tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: When a child is born, laying across their chest, right above their heart; is a mark. This mark is incredibly similar to a tattoo. It takes the shape of an animal, real or mythical, that will one day lead them to their soulmate.
Relationships: Bumbleby - Relationship, Yang Xiao Long/Blake Belladonna
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 33
Kudos: 536





	Who Can Tame My Wild Heart?

When a child is born, laying across their chest, right above their heart; is a mark. This mark is incredibly similar to a tattoo. It takes the shape of an animal, real or mythical, that will one day lead them to their soulmate.

The new parents will coo and look on in awe at their child’s mark, delighted to know that their child will one day meet their perfect one. The other restless soul that is destined to soothe their own.

The tattoo starts off as young as the child, itself. A baby animal that develops a personality similar to the person that it will lead its owner to. As the child grows, so too does the tattoo; going from bouncing baby to playful, sometimes moody adolescent. Eventually, the tattoo bears a resemblance to the adults of its species.

When the mark senses the soul it’s tethered to, it will do its best to alert its owner, demanding to be heard. Upon following their mark, the owner will be united with another restless soul and, if they touch, they’ll be greeted with the beautiful sight of their marks interacting happily before choosing a place to settle, their souls now content and soothed by the presence of the one who would tame their wild heart.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ghira and Kali Belladonna smiled tearfully down at their newborn baby girl, hearts brimming over with love for their new daughter.

Kali let out a soft laugh as she examined the golden dragon hatchling that marked her daughter’s chest, tiny plumes of smoke leaving it’s muzzle. It almost appeared to be snoring.

“A dragon?” Ghira rumbled, a warm smile on his face as he chuckled. “They symbolise power, strength and good luck for those who are worthy.”

“They’ll certainly be… a little fiery.”

“Kali.” Ghira sighed, as he facepalmed, a small smile peaking through. “Please.”

Kali giggled tiredly and reached to him, her fingers dancing over the black cat on his wrist. Ghira, in turn, leaned over to press a kiss to the lion resting on Kali’s collar. 

“Blake Belladonna.” Ghira said softly, pressing a kiss to the infant’s head, her cat ears still closed off to the rest of the world. “Your soul may be restless for many years, my girl. But one day, you'll find the one that will become the music that soothes your wild heart. Let them. And let yourself be the one that soothes theirs.”

Ghira smiled softly down at Kali as she yawned, very much drained from the birth of their daughter. He smiled and gently took Blake from her and set her in the hospital room bassinet, placing a goodnight kiss to his child’s forehead. He returned to Kali and sat with her, his hand brushing her hair back from her forehead as she drifted off to sleep.

He and Kali has gotten their happily ever after. They could only pray that their baby got hers.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“You see that, Raven?” Tai Yang Xiao Long grinned at his very tired wife, who merely snorted at his enthusiasm. “Yang’s got a panther!”

They both looked down at the tiny panther cub on their daughter’s chest, watching as the creature almost seemed to nuzzle against Yang's heart.

“So I see.”

“Oh, come on, Rae.” Tai huffed, crossing his arms and smiling as he leaned back in his seat. “Panthers symbolise courage, strength and raw power. As well as grace and beauty. Our baby girl’s got herself one hell of a soulmate.”

“You know that I don’t believe in that nonsense.”

“And yet, you still accepted me.”

“You have two. You would have been fine.”

“But I’m still so happy that I was led to you.” Tai said softly, kissing her forehead and chuckling at the indignant grumble that left her throat. “You might not believe in it, but I do. And I want our daughter to know that, if she wants to find hers, then she has our support.”

Raven grunted non-committedly, turning her head from Tai and watching Yang, an unusually soft expression in her gaze. Tai smiled softly and watched his little family. He had seen Qrow find Clover. And he, himself, had found one of his two marks.

He knew that Yang would find her one. He just knew it.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**_5 years old._ **

Summer laughed as her step-daughter (though she saw her only as her own) ran and jumped into her lap with an excited giggle.

“Why, hello, Sunny Little Dragon. What brings you to me this fine morning.” Summer said softly as she looked down at Yang’s toothy grin. She was  _ such  _ a happy girl. 

“Mama! Watch this!”

Summer watched as Yang held out her hand and her Soul-Mark, a panther cub, walked out from under her sleeve and stretched, toppling over into its side clumsily. Yang giggled in delight and poked the cub, which jumped to its feet and seemed to bat playfully at Yang’s hand. Yang then traced her hand up her arm and the panther cub playfully chased after it, its tail flying out behind it as they played a makeshift game of tag. 

Summer smiled to herself in delight as Yang played with her mark, giggling as the panther cub disappeared and reappeared on her other arm. Raven may not have wanted to be a part of Yang’s life… but at least she would be given the honour of meeting Yang’s soulmate.

She had a feeling that the soul tethered to the little panther cub with bright, golden eyes would make her daughter very happy one day.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kali chuckled softly as she watched her daughter’s black, feline ears flick in quiet amusement. Blake, while an introverted child, wasn’t shy by any means and often let her voice be heard when she felt an injustice was being done. 

“Come on, Silly Dragon.” Blake giggled as her mark, a pretty, eastern dragon youngling, flew around her body excitedly. Blake huffed and put her book down on the floor and crossed her arms, pouting down at her mark. “If you don’t calm down, Sunshine, then I’m not reading you a story.”

Kali covered her smirk from where she stood at the kitchen stove. Blake was like both of her parent’s in equal measure… but she certainly got the stern voice from the Belladonnas. 

“See?” Blake said pointedly as her mark came to rest on her collarbone, almost seeming to nuzzle against her affectionately. “Was that so hard?”

Kali felt her heart melt as her daughter reached up to place her small hand over her mark, the closest thing that she could get to hugging her soulmate at that point in time.

Kali had no doubt that whoever was meant for Blake would treasure her and make her feel worthy of the tethered bond that they shared.

No matter how long it took for them to meet.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**_10 years old._ **

Yang frowned as her now slightly older looking panther cub curled into the crook of her elbow, almost seeming scared. She knew that Soul-Marks would respond to their tethered soul’s emotions, which meant that her soulmate was frightened of something.

“Don’t worry,Shroud. It’s okay.” Yang mumbled from where she sat on the school steps, waiting for classes to start. “You’re super brave, I bet. Your mark is a  _ panther. _ They're, like, super pretty and powerful and brave! Just like you.” Yang ran her hand over her mark, smiling as the panther almost seemed to stop shaking at her touch. The panther uncurled itself and looked up at her, tilting its head curiously, though it’s ears still remained pressed against its head. “I know you’re scared but it’s okay! One day, we can meet each other and then, we can protect each other forever! Then, you won’t ever have to be scared ever again.” Yang paused for a moment in thought before speaking to her mark once more. “But even if you still get scared, that’s okay! Because then, you can hold my hand and I’ll help you be brave and you’ll help me be strong too. Okay?”

Yang sighed softly in relief when the mark moved to nuzzle against her as best as it could before sitting up straight and puffing up its fur, as it held its head high.

She just knew that her soulmate was super brave. 

“I can’t wait to meet you… whoever you are.”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Here, Kitty, Kitty!”

“Yeah, Cat. We just wanna see your stupid ears!”

Blake carefully pushed herself further back into the bush she was hiding in, her ears pressed flat against her head as the slightly older human boys ran by, jeering and laughing as they searched for her. 

She hated bullies. More than that, she hated racist bullies. They always made fun of her because she had cat ears. 

Most of all, she hated how scared they made her feel.

“I hate this.” She mumbled to herself, hugging her arms right around her body. “I hate, hate, hate this.”

But, despite her fear, she couldn’t help but smile when her mark poked out from her sleeve and made its way to her wrist. She felt her smile grow as the dragon wrapped itself around her wrist in a makeshift hug before looking in the direction of the boys and giving a fierce, silent snarl.

“Yeah, you’re big and strong, huh?” Blake whispered softly, relaxing a little as her dragon looked back at and almost seemed to give her a goofy smile. “You’ll help me be brave, won’t you?” The dragon rubbed its snout against her wrist and curled around her tighter, as though trying to squeeze all of the bad feeling away. Blake hid a giggle behind her hand at the golden goofball of a mark before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. “Yeah. I can be brave. If my dragon can be strong, then I can be brave.” She whispered to herself as she lifted her chin. “And one day, we’ll help each other be brave and strong together.”

And honestly? 

Blake couldn't wait.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**_15 years old._ **

Yang frowned as her Soul-Mark skittered away from her hand as she absentmindedly moved to stroke it, quietly seeking out reassurance as her homework began to frustrate her.

“Hey.” She said softly, quickly searching for the now adolescent panther. “Where did you go?” She pulled her collar and looked down at her chest and felt her heart crack slightly at the sight of her mark curled up over her heart. It had curled itself into a tight ball, almost as though it were trying to hide. “Hey, you okay?” Her voice only seemed to make the young panther curl in on itself even more. She sighed softly to herself, a fearful, icy grip squeezing her heart. First Raven. Then Summer… there was no way that her soulmate would abandon her too… right? “Okay. You come out when you’re ready.” She spoke softly, not wishing to cause her mark any more discomfort that it was already experiencing and turned back to her homework. But soon, a nagging thought began to claw at the back of her mind.

‘What if not even my own soulmate wants me?”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Blake smiled as Adam, a young boy with red hair and bull horns as his faunus trait, sat beside her in the cafeteria, pointedly ignoring Sun, who pretended to gag.

“Blake. The White Fang plans on staging a protest tonight. Perhaps… you like to come with me?” Adam said with a smile that had charmed Blake from the moment she saw it. “We could do with someone like you.”

“Oh, give me a break.”

“Sun!” Blake reprimanded, narrowing her eyes at her friend before turning to Adam once more. “A protest? That… sounds interesting.”

As Adam talked, Blake found herself hanging onto every word. He was powerful, passionate and strong. He was everything that her mark represented. She couldn't help but wonder if he was the one. Perhaps… she could ask him after the protest.

What Blake failed to see was the way her Soul-Mark paced back and forth across her heart anxiously, it’s teeth bared viciously in Adam’s direction, beneath her shirt.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**_18 years old._ **

Yang groaned and cracked her back as before she finally allowed herself to fall back onto her bed in her new college dorm. While she was glad to be attending college and gaining more independence, moving in had been hell. At least Pyrrha found Jaune when her rabbit had led her to his lioness.

“Figures that Pyrrha would be represented by a friggin lioness.” Yang murmured to the empty room, as she made herself comfortable and tucked her arms beneath her head. She sighed sadly as her mind returned back to her own feline mark, which she rarely saw beyond the occasional glimpse nowadays. It was as if the panther hadn’t wanted anything to do with her in years, always slinking away when she tried to look at it. She tried to not let it get to her. She theoretically knew that there could be an entire list of reasons why her mark didn’t want to be seen. But that didn’t make it hurt any less. 

Now, Yang considered herself to a be strong, relatively brave individual. If she needed to, she would gladly throw hands with somebody that hurt those that she cared about. But she knew what what happened when one was rejected by their soulmate. Her birth mother had run out on the family, rejecting her father and severing the tether that bound her to that mark. Now, his mark, what was once a beautiful Raven across the back of his hand, had warped and twisted, painting an ugly, glaringly obvious picture of the soulmate that rejected him. On the other hand, upon his right bicep rested a gorgeous deer that had represented Summer, Yang’s step-mother. After her death, the tattoo has remained as it was. However, it’s colours had become dull and flat. Both marks were heavy reminders of the two loves that he had lost…

And Yang was beyond terrified to lose hers before she had even met them.

“Wha-Hey!” Yang yelped, wiggling uncomfortably. She frowned, tilting her head. Her mark… seemed restless. Far more than was normal. She could see glimpses of it, moving in and out amongst her clothing in a state of panic. “What is going on with you?” 

She knew that something was wrong. Little did she know just how right she was.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Adam, stop!” Blake demanded as she pulled away from him, her ears pressing back against her head as the man before her flared angrily at her mark. The dragon, now much larger than it was years ago, curled around her left hip and snarled soundlessly at Adam, eyes narrowed and smoke pluming from its snout in righteous fury. 

“I told you that I love you, Blake. Why isn’t that enough for you?” Adam said slowly as he approached her, his cigarette held between tight lips. “Why must you hurt me like this?”

“I’m not going to just  _ burn my mark! _ ” Blake said, slowly backing away from him in fear. He was drunk and enraged and seeing the golden dragon snarling at him had been the final straw. She knew he despised seeing it and covered it at all times to avoid angering him… but this was the worst he had ever gotten about it. “Adam, just… you’re drunk. Let’s just… I’ll go stay in Ilia’s tent for tonight while you sober up. We can talk in the mor-“

“Or we can talk now.” Adam snapped, grabbing Blake’s arm tightly and pulling her close. He sneered as the dragon silently roared, flames spilling from its open maw. “Or let’s not. Instead… let’s see how much we can burn a dragon, my love.” He laughed cruelly, pulling his cigarette from his lips and pressing the lit end against her exposed hip and into her mark, where the creature writhed around in pain as the cigarette pressed into its own hip. 

Blake let out a pained scream that Adam quickly muffled, hissing cruelly into her ear. She inhaled sharply through her nose and made a decision.

She sent her knee into Adam’s crotch and threw him to the floor as he crumpled and backed up, curling her hand protectively over her hip and mark as she made her way to the door of the tent.

“Stay away from me!”

And she ran, tears spilling and hip throbbing, she ran. And she kept running until she was sure that she was safe from Adam and the White Fang. 

That night, she curled up in a tree, hidden amongst the leaves, and whispered broken apologies to her mark as it laid trembling in the crook of her elbow, still trying to nuzzle her reassuringly.

“I’m sorry.” Blake whispered to her mark, her hand stroking the dragon tenderly, as tears continued to fall from her amber gaze. “I’m so sorry.”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Later that night, Yang was brushing her teeth when a black pair of panther ears poked out from the collar of her tank top. She stilled and slowly brought her toothbrush down to the counter and felt her breathing hitch as the saddest pair of golden eyes looked up at her.

“Hello.” She said softly, not wanting to scare the panther as it slowly began to reveal itself. “I haven’t seen you in a while. I really hope that you’re okay.” The panther’s ears pinned and it averted its gaze, as though it were ashamed. It slunk its way up to her neck and nuzzled it in a manner that seemed almost apologetic. Yang ran her eyes over her mark, quietly smiling as she saw how much it had grown since she last saw it. A power, sleek big cat that represented courage and strength… that had a dull patch on its left hip. As though it had been injured. “Oh, baby.” Yang crooned instinctively, her heart breaking at the idea that her soulmate had suffered an injury bad enough to mark the animal that represented them. “What happened to you?”

The panther offered no answer, opting instead to curl up against her neck and gaze sadly up at her. She knew that marks responded to the tethered soul’s emotions… What kind of hell was her soulmate going through right now?

Yang fell asleep that night, her hand covering her mark, her thumb lightly stroking the creature’s head. It was the closest approximation to a hug that she could get. She could only hope that the mark representing her would also extend that comfort to the person that it rested upon.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**_23 years old._ **

The day of her twenty-third birthday was the worst day of Yang Xiao Long’s life. 

The day had started out well, her father, uncle and uncle-in-law, sister and friends all wishing her a happy birthday and surprising her with her first motorcycle, a gift from all of them. Her mark, while still carrying an air of uncertainty, had come out to rest nervously on her right forearm. Yang had been pleased, to say the least, even if the creature still shied away from her touch.

Later, Yang would come to regret taking that bike out for a victory lap. 

The driver of a truck, presumably drunk and full of rage, had sped through a red light and struck Yang, sending her and her bike flying.

All Yang remembered from the incident was waking up in hospital, her right forearm missing, along with her mark.

She lost her arm, her mark and her hope that day. And it would be a very long time before she got it back.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Blake frowned as she walked into work that morning, greeting one of her fellow baristas absentmindedly as she went into the back room to prepare herself for the busy day ahead.

Usually, her dragon would be jumping up a storm, flying around her body excitedly. But alas, today, it was not.

“What’s going on?” Blake whispered to herself as she got ready, placing her apron over her head and tying it around her waist. “You okay, Sunshine?” She asked, using the term of endearment that she had given it as a child. Blake didn’t receive a response from her mark until later that night when she was curled up in her bed, reading her book. 

When her dragon slowly crawled down from the left arm of her night gown, Blake’s book fell to her bed as her right hand flew to her mouth, shocked tears filling her eyes as the creature almost seemed to move with great pain, staring up at her as though silently asking her for reassurance. Blake’s eyes remained locked onto its right, forelimb… or rather, what remained of it. 

“Oh my God.” Blake breathed, her voice trembling. The creature stared up at her in silent misery and Blake  _ knew _ that it was responding to her soulmate’s suffering. “What  _ happened? _ ” She asked, her voice cracking painfully as she gently traced the golden dragon’s face. As irrational as it may have sounded, Blake couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly guilty. Maybe if she had left Adam sooner, she might have met them. Been there to protect them or at least  _ be there for them when they needed her _ .

Blake fell asleep that night, tears still wet on her face, as the dragon moved across her skin, it’s steps heavy as it walked with obvious pain.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**_25 years old._ **

Yang grunted as she hefted the bag of soil into the back of the old lady’s car and waved off her thanks with her prosthetic hand. For as hesitant and stubborn as she had been about getting it, she couldn’t deny that after two years of rehabilitation and training, it certainly made her life easier.

“No worries, ma’am. I-“

Yang cut herself off with a sudden gasp as a black blur darted out from her flannel sleeve and stood to attention on the back of her hand, it’s nose pointing in the direction of the flower shop where she worked.

“I-What?” Yang choked out, tears filling her eyes as she started at the black panther on her hand. “How- I thought that I  _ lost _ you!”

“Ah, marks a tricky business, girl.” The woman said with a small smile, patting her arm softly. “You best follow it. It seems that somebody’s waiting for you.”

Yang wordlessly turned and stared at her mark as it glanced over its shoulder and stared almost apologetically into her eyes before pointing its nose in the direction it wanted to go. When Yang didn’t respond, it turned to glare at her pointedly, evidently already impatient.

“I- Okay. Yeah. Sure.” Yang muttered as she followed the panther. “Just pop up out of nowhere after being gone for two years just to lead me to my soulmate just randomly. Is that how it works, Shroud?” The panther paid her no mind and kept guiding her. It led her into the store and down the aisles, desperately seeking out its counterpart. It wasn’t until another body collies with her own that she looked up and felt all the oxygen leave her body at the sight of the woman before her.

She was a couple inches shorter than Yang herself was. Her hair was long and as black as the panther marking her soul was tethered to, with two cat ears poking out from the top. Her eyes were the most brilliant shade of amber that Yang had ever seen, eyes that reflected Yang own shock as both women stepped back, their hands raised as their respective markings danced excitedly on the back of their hands. 

“Um.” Yang swallowed thickly and stared down at her left hand where her panther bounced on its paws anxiously, apparently eager to meet its counterpart. “Hello?”

“Hi.” The woman breathed out shakily, her eyes darting to Yang’s arm and a pained expression crossing her eyes as she subconsciously ran her hand over her mark in a manner that was almost tender enough to break Yang’s heart. 

Yang’s own eyes traveled to the woman's left hip, revealed by the black crop top that she wore. A circular burn mark rested there and Yang felt her anger spike when she recognised it as a cigarette burn. 

“Okay, calm down.” The woman’s voice sounded, a sound that made Yang glance up at her immediately to see a small smile forming on the woman’s lips. “You’re aggravating my mark.”

Yang narrowed her eyes before glancing down at her own mark to see it glance up at her smugly. 

“Feisty. But what more can I expect from the woman symbolised by a panther?”

“I’m what?” The woman seemed stunned, taking a step back in surprise. “A  _ panther _ ?” She muttered to herself, pulling her mark close to her chest and growing to herself. “That… that doesn’t seem right. I’m not… panthers are defined by strength, power and courage. That’s not me.”

“And yet Shroud here led me to you.” Yang said softly, keeping her distance and smiling at her as she showed her mark. “It’s you, whether you see it or not.”

“Shroud? Is that what you call your mark?” The woman asked, tilting her head as a hesitant smile formed on her lips. “That’s cute.”

“What do you call yours?”

“Sunshine.” The woman laughed self consciously, revealing the golden dragon that danced around her arm, its front forelimb missing. Yang felt her heart jump. It hurt to think about how it must have felt to have seen that but it was also all of the proof that either of them needed.

“So… fun fact: my name is Yang Xiao Long.” Yang said with a small, watery laugh. “It literally means “Sunny Little Dragon” so the fates must have had a ball with us.”

“I’m Blake Belladonna. It’s… nice to finally meet you, Yang.” Blake said softly, ducking her head for a moment to wipe her eyes before meeting Yang’s own. “Um… is this… is this something that you want?”

Yang’s gaze softened as she heard the unspoken question in Blake’s voice.

_ ‘Do you want me?’ _

“Of course. Do  _ you _ want this?”

_ ‘Do you want me, too?’ _

“Yeah.” Blake said, her amber gaze willing up with tears, mirroring Yang’s own tear filled gaze. “I do.”

Yang held out her left hand, palm down and Blake stepped up to her and interlaced the fingers of her right with Yang’s left. They watched as their marks greeted one another, Bouncing and taking a moment to playfully dance at each other as a purple and golden glow emanated from them. After several moments of play, Blake’s dragon flew to her left hip and settled into position, its tail slipping under the waistband of her jeans as its body flowed upwards, covering her hip and its scar. The creature’s head rested against Blake’s solar plexus, its body language confident and strong. Meanwhile, Yang’s panther traveled to her right bicep and settled above her prosthetic, laying down and lifting its head proudly, its amber gaze challenging and full of courage. Yang felt her chest tighten at the sight of the dull patch on its hip but soon turned to face Blake with a watery smile.

“So… I guess… that we found each other.” She whispered, as her hands fell to Blake’s waist, her right thumb stroking her dragon tattoo soothingly.

“I guess we did.” Blake whispered back, her hands curling around Yang’s shoulders, her left hand trailing down to trace her panther tattoo. “I guess this means… I should probably give you my number then.”

“Damn. You could at least have let me use a pick up line.”

“Sorry.” Blake giggled, damn near making Yang melt. 

“You’re beautiful.” Yang said suddenly, smiling at the blush that spread across Blake’s cheeks. 

“Okay. Look who’s talking.” Blake laughed softly as she stepped back from Yang. “Um… so… we should probably actually get to know each other now, right?”

“Yeah. I guess we should.” Yang said as she held out her hand, smiling when Blake took it, a sense of calm falling over them as they made their way over to a small sitting area in the store.

And so began their happily ever after, each woman finally having found the one that tamed her wild heart and soothed her restless soul.


End file.
